The Best of Barney 2008 Aired on CBS (June 6, 2006) Part 2
(At the familiar pink castle-like fashion with a bow on top, inside of it, the familiar figures are at her manor where they see everything looking big and pink with a heart) * Darla: (sweetly) Thanks for coming over, Donald. * Danny: Uh, Danny. * Darla: (realizes) Oh, he-he-he. Danny. * (She approaches Max, who lifts her to her chair, sitting near a bowl of animal crackers) * Darla: (points) Animal cracker? * Danny: Um, uh- * Darla: (grins) No? More for me. * (She eats the head, but tosses it near the meek Danny at the table) * Darla: (acts despairingly) I wanted to apologize for what Max did the other day. * (Max only shows his hand to her as she acts despairingly) * Darla: Ah. (slaps the hand) He's so bad sometimes. * Max: (monotone) Ow. * Danny: No, no. It's alright, Miss Dimple. Really. * (The blond girl only takes a giraffe cracker as she looks at her) * Darla: No, no, no. It was horrible. * (As she continues, she takes each cracker, biting the heads at each of them) * Darla: Awful...cruel...inappropriately violent. * (More headless crackers are tossed to the fearful Danny) * Darla: And I wanna make it all up to you. * Danny: (grins) Ha-ha, no, no. You don't have to---- * (However, Max shoves him to his seat. Then, a cake with utensils is put near him with Max, in a pink apron, growling in secret) * Darla: (grins) Oh, I insist. Is there anything you need? * Danny: No. * Darla: (fake ponders/sweetly) Isn't there something I could do for you? * (She reaches for the cat-shaped animal cracker before wincing her hand) * Danny: Heh, I don't think so. * Darla: He-he. (glancing) Isn't there a certain someone who runs a certain studio that I could introduce you to? * (She leans dangerously close to him with a huge grin. Her eye begins twitching a bit as she attempts to hold her grin) * Danny: Well... * (She gasps a bit) * Danny: (rubs his head) Is there any fashion that you could arrange for me and the other animals... (knocks some crackers) to perform for L.B. Mammoth? * (She takes the cat cracker as she grins) * Darla: Why, Dennis. I'd be delighted. * (She gasps as the giant butler shows a light bulb over her head) * Darla: (sing-songy) Idea. * (The light bulb glows somehow) * Max: Ding. * Darla: Perhaps you can all do a number in my movie! * Danny: (surprised) You-you mean it? * Darla: Why, it's just what the picture needs. * Danny: What? But I couldn't impose-- * Darla: I'll give you entire use of my sound stage, my ark and anything else you might need. * Danny: Really? * Darla: You just get all your little friends ready and I'll make sure L.B. sees your splashy debut. * Danny: (happily) Oh, thank you, Miss Dim-- * Darla: Uh-uh-uh. Call me Darla. * Danny: Thank you, Darla. * Darla: Don't mention it. * (She eats the head, but tosses it with a giggle) * Danny: Wow. (happily) Well, we could do a romantic ballad and perhaps Woolie can even play a piano solo. * (Her eyes shrink as she hears that before she slowly turns to her butler) * Darla: Did you hear that, Max? (slightly twitches) Woolie the Elephant can even play a solo. * Max: Huh. * Danny: Don't you think that would be a good idea? * Darla: (twirls her curls) Well, I think... * (Her hair is plucked back to normal as she continues) * Darla: You really want my advice? * Danny: Oh, yes! Oh, ye. Oh, yes. Please. * Darla: Weeeeeeelll... * (Then Max pulls the rope line, making the desk go into the hole with it changes to a huge piano with her sitting on it. Max turns as he sits on the stool that rises up, playing the piano. As he plays, the candles instantly appear which light. She turns with a grin, looking at him, particularly at Danny. As she sings, she dances a bit) * Darla: (sings) I've seen them come and I've seen them go, there's one fact that I do. You have to give the people what they want. * (Then she snatches the fork from Danny's hand) * Darla: (singing) Or you'll wind up back in Kokomo, Nebraska. * (Then she flips the fork, but kicks it to him. He ducks with the fork pinned to Danny's chair) * Danny: Uh, Indiana, Miss Dimple. * Darla: However. * (She continues dancing while looking at him) * Darla: (singing) They like it big! They like it loud! Perhaps a little bit jazzy sometimes... * (Then she sits and lies down, twirling as she continues, leaning near where Danny is) * Darla: (singing) Mr. Pussycat, listen to me. You don't have to be good, but you had better me...... * Max: Get hot, Miss Dimple. * (Just then, the spotlight shaped like a heart shines on her) * Darla: (singing) BIG AND LOUD!! * (Danny grins while a platform shaped like a cake automatically lifts her up) * Darla: (singing) Big and Loud! * (Then, some men appear while a few of them play the horn) * Darla: (singing) Gonna make your momma proud! * (She takes a lollipop from one of them, licking one as she grins before hitting another man, kicking him) * Darla: (singing) Make it Big! * (Then she walks down the men's hands like rails before taking one of their hats, jumping to the row of hands upward) * Darla: (singing) And... * (Then, she begins posing a la showgirl-style fashion with lights sparkling with her hat tossed away) * Darla: (singing) LOUD!! * (Then Max shoots off some fireworks, making the words "Darla Dimple" appear while the girl jumps, using an umbrella to make herself float down. Then the men grab her before letting her walk down on them to the piano once more. Then, in an instant, everything disappears and her table reappears, leaving Danny with his mouth wide open before she grins) * Darla: Leaves you kinda speechless, (closes the mouth) don't it?